


Ветер зари над морем

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [43]
Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: С ветров этого мира на иные ветра, и с иных ветров к ветрам этого мира: драконы возвращаются домой.





	Ветер зари над морем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning Wind Upon the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300190) by [elle_dritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_dritch/pseuds/elle_dritch). 



> постканон книги «Иной ветер»; название отсылает к строчкам, которые цитируются в романе:  
>  «О, радость моя!  
>  Прежде, чем светлый Эа возник, и прежде  
>  чем повелел Сегой островам быть,  
>  над морем веяли ветра зари.  
>  О, радость моя: будь свободна!».

Очень долго для нее существует лишь одно: восхитительное безумие полёта, что не оборвется падением. И всё же называть это только полётом, сводить к механике, к способу перемещения, значило бы попросту обесценить. Летать — всё, что Техану теперь известно; в этом её единственное и вечное настоящее. Старые истории, перемена очертаний земель и моря, люди, которые еще только могут явиться на свет, — всё переплетено внутри этой одной, раскаленной добела радости. Ей не принадлежат вольные ветры запада — ибо какое создание могло бы присвоить их? И всё же они — её, точно так же, как все небеса всех миров. Сегой некогда летал так же, как теперь она — когда по его слову все предметы обретали бытие; но то были предметы, присущие Земноморью. Она же, как думает сама, сейчас по ту сторону Земноморья и его обыкновений. Что для нее все эти куски вещества — столы, лодки, платья, книги, башни, буханки хлеба, — когда у нее есть ветер и солнечный свет? Ее прежняя жизнь видится теперь не более чем одним из тех напыщенных представлений, которые разыгрывали по деревням бродячие актерские труппы: устрашающих, но теряющих смысл, стоит присмотреться поближе.

Она летит над землей и над бурным морем, сквозь облака и свет — такой яркий, что для нее он как пламя на её шкуре, и это же пламя разгорается вдвойне сильней у нее внутри, так, что она сверкает в полумраке, горит в вышине, как летняя звезда, в честь которой ей дано имя. Земля драконов — теперь, когда вновь стала принадлежать им, — зелена, нежна и свежа; она вздымается ввысь и ввысь горами, с которых изливается свет, точно струи воды из фонтана, и драконы танцуют там на ветру, упиваясь холодным воздухом и ослепительными восходами. Земной огонь, что прежде ранил и обжигал, теперь питает их. В этом всём больше красоты, необузданности и свободы, чем Техану когда-либо даже позволяла себе мечтать, но ветер по-прежнему взывает к ней, и она летит дальше, чем ее братья и сестры. Когда радость полёта притупляется, Техану обнаруживает, что очутилась над местами, ничуть не похожими на архипелаг, где она росла. Тихое пение ветра — единственное, что неизменно.

Она была ближе к земле тогда, на скалистой россыпи островов. Будучи ребенком, притом таким, который выучился, что лучше не привлекать внимания, иначе окажешься вбитой в грязь — либо ударом, либо отвратительным весом мужского тела и грязных намерений, — она прослеживала места, где приходилось бывать, по следам собственных спотыкающихся ног, по времени, которое уходило у нее на то, чтобы поправиться, по фермерским женам, высокомерным, но уделявшим краюшку хлеба ее матери, когда у той начинал расти живот. Во время своей свободы, когда ее вторая мать была с ней, она видела карты, разбросанные, будто палые листья, на столах во дворце в Великом Порте Хавнор. До того, как король послал за её матерью, ища совета, Техану ни разу не покидала Гонт, так что, когда она сравнивала линии морских путей и очертания главных островов с рисунком волн и камней, виденных ею по дороге, это было точно цветение, точно подтверждение чуда. Ей трудно было разворачивать свитки как следует правой рукой-когтем, но стоило ей справиться с этим, как она — впервые — увидела Архипелаг во всей его невзыскательной красоте. Так же отъединенный от остальных, как она, при дворе Лебаннена, Сеппель показывал ей намеченные синим берега Пальна, простирающиеся к западу, и она следовала за линией, которую чертил его палец, вплоть до пролива между Драконьими Бегами, известными ей по рассказам ее отца, и ее сердце ударяло в груди тяжело и странно. Оно не трепетало с такой же силой при взгляде на далекие Китовые Острова или земли Каргада, или островки, что казались не больше, чем крошками, разбросанными по пергаменту. 

Мир, над которым она летит теперь, выглядит совершенно иначе, чем те аккуратные рисунки чернилами. Он не такой четкий; он не остается неподвижным. Нет, он — обширный, бескрайний, вздымающийся и опадающий океан, пронизанный солнцем, или алебастровые города-башни, что тянутся ввысь; переливчатые покровы континентов, что колеблются под порывами ветра; сверкающие туманности облаков, полные странных запахов; и гигантские зеленые реки, что возвращаются, изгибаясь, к своему же истоку. Мир этот не монолитен, он точно лоскутное одеяло, заштопанное по швам присоединения и восстановления. Горы исцелились от боли, которую им причинили, но разрозненные камни проклятой стены всё ещё лежат там, куда были отброшены. Ей нравится это больше всего: то, что этот мир носит свои шрамы с гордостью.

Она не пугается этого нового мира, как пугалась когда-то всего незнакомого; она заворожена. Как могли люди думать положить здесь границу, положить границу себе самим? Для нее это непостижимо: то, как они загоняют себя в обладание и желание обладать; ужасающая необходимость втискивать свободу в жесткие, негибкие образы и слова. Вопреки и восторженно, она летит, и думает, что никогда не оставит землю, что сияет под ней, — пока не приходит в себя, опустошенная, с восторгом, глубоко засевшим у нее между ребер, — и видит перед собой Драконьи Бега.

***  
Драконы были здесь всегда. Задолго до времен Эррет-Акбе они тревожили Западный Предел, ища замены своим утраченным землям: рыскали по здешним небесам, подставляли свои тела солнцу на скалах и каменных плитах, до которых не доставали беспокойные волны. Сейчас она не может разглядеть ни одного — и не пытается искать. Их может и вовсе не быть здесь: все наслаждаются возвращением земель, что были потеряны, вовеки блистающих зеленью и золотом под ветрами, которые несут влагу, благоухание и надежду. Столь многие ушли на иные ветра, когда стена пала; может статься, она — единственный дракон, еще оставшийся в Земноморье. Она слетает на вершину, вцепляется когтями в источенные солью зубцы, и устраивается поудобнее, давая памяти о Земноморье время тоже устроиться вновь у нее внутри. Каким-то образом это оказывается слаще, чем она ожидала.

В историях, которые рассказывали ей обе ее матери, счастье было и повторяющейся темой, и самоцелью, но из них двоих только одна Тенар считала это счастье чем-то настоящим — чем можно обладать, и наслаждаться, и разделять с другими. Сенини безнадежно тосковала по нему — по яркой, непостижимой мысли о том, чтобы жить свободно и радостно, — но из нее слишком часто выбивали сопротивление, чтобы она верила в эту мысль хоть самую малость больше, чем в утонувший остров Солэа: нечто, существовавшее, может быть, к удовлетворению других, но совершенно далекое от ее собственной жизни. Техану в те годы сама никогда не чувствовала себя счастливой, но никогда и не романтизировала это чувство столь пылко — так что, когда оно всё-таки пришло к ней в медлительном, тихом умиротворении — с Тенар, и Гедом, и тетушкой Мох, и Вереск, и бедолагами-кошками, которые вырастали, и опять скрещивались между собой, и вечно путались под ногами, и козами, которые глядели на них на всех презрительным взглядом желтых бесстрастных глаз, — ей потребовалось какое-то время на то, чтобы свыкнуться с ним. До тех самых пор, пока не рухнула стена в стране праха и пустоты, пока ветер не унес следы порчи, она и не представляла, что может существовать нечто большее, чем это простое, домашнее умиротворение. Для нее это было почти слишком: понимать, что, пусть даже она была вполне счастлива, у нее может быть и это — то, что разметывает на куски все пути и обычаи, от которых она страдала или за которыми пряталась. Техану знает: обучая ее жизни на ферме, Тенар пыталась дать ей щит, единственный способ противостояния, о котором ей удавалось как следует думать под заклятием Аспена: как медленно вызревает сыр под прессом, как поднимается тесто под полотном, как доят коз в холодном рассветном тумане. Но теперь у Техану есть новые пути, и она прокладывает свои собственные дороги среди ветров. Это волшебство не созидания и овладения — видения и узнавания. Она видит, куда катится любая из тяжелых соленых капель в море под нею, у каждой — свое собственное имя, своя переменчивая природа, и она парит над прекрасной, беспокойной разрозненностью Архипелага, глядя туда, где поднялся некогда Эа, а старые карты и королевства рассыпались, только чтобы дать место новым временам и городам. Драконьи Бега на западе, Карего-Ат, грохочущий мечами и молитвенными возгласами, и Великий Порт Хавнор, всегда залитый солнцем, где реют флаги, и меч Эррет-Акбе сияет на вершине высочайшей из башен. А вот там — Рок, точно око бури: в молчании, в безветрии, вовек скованный заклятием. Гонт. Гонт, от которого у нее дергается сердце, словно от песни о доме, оставленном, но не отброшенном вовсе — печальной, но полной надежды, и памятной боли, и ужаса, и любви. Гонт всегда будет шрамом на ее сердце.

Она заново знакомится с морями и ветрами Земноморья в одиночестве и тиши, и это вовсе не делает ее несчастливой. Порой случается так, что она слетает с неба на темные островки, утыканные лезвиями камней, устраивается там и едва ли не бессознательно перекидывается в прежнее свое тело — меряет шагами пространства островов, неуклюже карабкается, задыхаясь, цепляясь обожженной рукой, по острым и скользким камням, заляпанным птичьим пометом и поросшим жесткой травой. Она, впрочем, всегда возвращается к небесам — ее слишком влечет сладость ветров этого мира, как и обещания иных ветров, чтобы оставаться внизу сколько-нибудь долго. На морских ветрах она свободно пересекает каменистые шхеры и бухты туда и обратно: ей не встречается ни одного другого дракона. До тех самых пор, пока однажды те же самые предательские ветра не выносят ее к базальтовой крепости Предела, и там — Калессин. Было бы глупо предполагать, будто он ждал ее, заключает Техану, и столь же глупо — задумываться, что он вообще делает здесь; мотивы Калессина непостижимы. И тем не менее, она парит над островом и ждет, пока он обратит на нее внимание.

— Дочь, — приветствует он; его голос всё еще звучит медным грохотом. — Не думал увидеть тебя здесь вновь. _Аиссадан верв наданнан._

— Не думаю, что меня так легко рассечь надвое, Старейший, — осторожно произносит Техану.

— Быть может, не тебя одну, — произносит Калессин. — Твоя сестра, Орм Ириан, также недавно возвратилась на эти острова. — Поворотом шипастой головы он указывает Техану, что ей следует приземлиться, и как только она делает это, говорит: — Поведай мне, что ты видела на иных ветрах. 

Техану с уважением склоняет голову, но говорит:

— О таком не говорят, Сегой; оно... слишком огромное, чтобы о нем рассказывать.

— Нет ничего настолько огромного, о чем нельзя рассказать, дочь. Взгляни вокруг себя; узри истину моих слов.

Она послушно оглядывается и замечает нечто, что кажется неправильным.

— Солнце идет к северу. Было лето, когда я ушла. 

— На иных ветрах не существует времени, дочь, но здесь века продолжают свой ход. Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как ты оставила эти берега.

— Четыре года! — Техану думает о тех, кто ждет ее на Гонте, надеясь на какое угодно слово, на малейший знак, и тоска пронзает ее, точно клинок, вогнанный под грудину. — Мои родители, должно быть, очень волнуются. 

— Хм, — говорит Калессин и глядит на нее желтым холодным взглядом — так, что она едва ли не чувствует тот грубый, горящий шов, по которому Техану смыкается с Терру. И она благодарна, когда тут же слышит хриплый, протяжный клич с западной стороны, и Ириан рушится с небес, изящно и осторожно приземляясь на колонны крепости.

— Медеу, — приветствует ее Ириан со сдержанной приязнью, и Техану искренне отвечает тем же, прежде чем Калессин обращается к ним: 

— Похоже, вы дети двух миров в большей мере, чем я это осознавал, и раз уж обе вы здесь в одно и то же время, вам предстоит пока что следовать одним и тем же путем. Останьтесь вы здесь в одиночестве — и я боюсь, как бы вы в конце концов не утратили разум и не закончили тем, что будете лишь кружить по небу с бессловесными воплями, точно морские птицы. 

— И куда нам направиться, о Старейший? — говорит Техану; мысль о том, чтобы полностью лишиться речи, как Орм Эмбар и столь многие перед ним, сжимает холодом ее сердце.

— Назад к началу, — отзывается Калессин; его глаза, прикрытые железными веками, — узкие, отчужденные.

Ириан рывком отбрасывает самообладание, приподнимаясь на задних лапах и расправляя широкие красные крылья.

— Какому из начал? — спрашивает она, едва ли не шипя. — Есть места, куда я не собираюсь возвращаться.

Калессин смеется — звук, схожий с вихрем заржавленного металла. 

— Так ли это? Дракон не страшится никакого отпора, дитя, и мы летим туда, куда пожелаем. И туда, куда не желаем. Да, именно так — даже туда мы отправляемся: ради того, чтобы и впредь говорить о себе, что воистину свободны — свободны от страха и свободны от боли.

— Я боюсь не за себя, — холодно отвечает Ириан.

— Значит, за тех, кто навредил тебе? Они вскоре умрут, ты же будешь вечность парить на иных ветрах. Но ты не была призвана, дабы испытать подобную силу на столь большой части своего прошлого. Я думал, что этот мир будет отделен от нашего собственного, но теперь полагаю, что это не столь легкое разделение, и не столь полное. _«Из небытия бытие, и из конца начало, кто воистину ведает?»._ Вам следует отправиться на Гонт. Если вы не отыщете там ответов, то найдете, по меньше мере, теплый прием; отправляйтесь к Верховному магу и его Белой Госпоже.

***  
Город Кемей лежит на мысу залива, что носит то же имя. Они достигают скал одновременно с тем, как рыбацкая флотилия входит в гавань внизу; один и тот же ветер влечет их всех. Они проносятся над поселением в опустившихся сумерках, и приземляются на широкую, утоптанную тропу, ведущую к городу вниз: необычные путники, но определенно люди по виду. Кемей всегда был странным портом — в маленьком городке собиралось куда больше чужаков, чем обычно в таких местах, так что они привлекают меньше внимания, чем могли бы. Техану бродит по тусклым улочкам, надеясь отыскать дом той рыбачки, о которой рассказывал ей отец. Она не находит ни малейшего следа. Быть может, старая женщина умерла, и танцует теперь на иных ветрах. Техану даже может увидеть ее однажды, когда вернется: жар чешуи и огонь на ветру, раскаленную добела свободу. Ириан решает поглядеть: сколько чего они могут получить в долг, если будут утверждать, что лично знакомы с королем Лебанненом. Оказывается — не так уж много: мешочек ячменной крупы, какое-то количество сушеной трески, да пять подсохших яблок — по-прежнему, впрочем, сладких и вкусных. Ириан, возвратившаяся с добычей, объясняет:

— Женщина, с которой я говорила, сказала, что я могу взять их — за то, как мне удалось ее насмешить.

Техану кивает, а следом рассудительно произносит:

— Свобода всем хороша, но здесь просится на язык кое-что насчет того, что неплохо бы иметь монеты, а заодно и карманы, чтобы их носить.

Уголок рта Ириан приподнимается самую малость.

— Сознаюсь: мне не хватает «сырных» денег, — говорит она.

Они выходят на прибрежную дорогу, ведущую к Верхнему Селту и долгому, медленному пути по склонам горы Гонт; там они догоняют караван гуртовщиков овец. Это, в основном, низкорослые, смуглые и угрюмые мужчины, и к тому же не склонные к разговорам, но в следующие несколько ночевок у костра один парень изо всех сил пытается завязать с ними знакомство, хитровато изумляясь — как это у двух женщин хватает смелости путешествовать в одиночку. Техану обнаруживает, что не боится. Она не обращает внимания на его попытки взять ее под крыло, и он в конечном счете сдается, втайне испытывая страх перед ее искалеченной рукой и невидящим глазом. Следом он с двойным напором принимается оказывать авансы Ириан, которая даже не смотрит на него, пока однажды вечером он не допытывается до ее происхождения, пытаясь разжиться хоть какими-то сведениями. Когда он в очередной раз спрашивает: «Расскажи, откуда ты родом?», она отвечает ему: «Из Белило», и улыбается во весь рот. Техану громко смеется — грубым веселым карканьем. Он после этого больше не подходит к ним близко, и они видят, как он делает в их сторону знак, отводящий зло, но другие мужчины всё равно не обращают на него внимания, и это не приводит ни к чему.

***  
Делается уже темно, когда они достигают поворота на Ре Альби. Они оставляют позади дорогу, которая спускается вниз по горе, к Порту Гонт, и неслышно проходят мимо деревни, к пастбищам на крутых склонах под домом Старого Мага. Они находят путь в темноте, столь же молчаливые и желтоглазые, как козы, и ничуть не боятся упасть со скал. 

Дом Геда освещен тускло, но приветливо. Тенар, подошедшая отворить дверь на их стук, встречает их непонимающим взглядом — а следом ее глаза наполняются слезами, губы дрожат, и она протягивает руки к Техану.

— Звездочка моя, — выдыхает Тенар, явственно пытаясь не расплакаться. — Мое огненное сердечко, дай мне взглянуть на тебя. 

У Геда в глазах точно так же стоят слезы, но он не пытается прятать их. Вместо этого он накрывает ладонью покрытую рубцами щеку Техану и улыбается ей любящей улыбкой. Ириан они встречают почти с такой же радостью и уговаривают зайти в дом — чтобы как следует на них посмотреть. 

Остаток вечера проходит за поспешным проветриванием запасного постельного белья и уборкой дома, пусть даже обе путешественницы пытаются возражать. На взгляд Техану, мало что изменилось за эти годы — деревья в саду столь же корявые и плодоносные, как и всегда, крохотный альков, что принадлежал ей, столь же пыльный и теплый, а деревянный пол всё так же смазан и блестит даже в полумраке. И всё же, когда она глядит через стол, на котором наскоро выставлен ужин — суп, хлеб и козий сыр, — она думает, что годы ее отсутствия оставили отпечаток на родительских лицах.

— Каково это — быть там, где вы были? — спрашивает у Техану мать, и в ее голосе звучит оттенок тоски. Столь много времени минуло с тех пор, как Тенар разговаривала с Безымянными в темноте под землей. 

— Там есть место великолепию, — медленно проговаривает Техану. — Там есть место радости.

— Вся радость, которая мне нужна, это ты, — говорит ей мать, и, быть может, это вправду так. Всё, что нужно Тенар, чтобы дотянуться до неба, — ее любовь к ее обожженному ребенку, и к Геду, и к Ре Альби; всё то, чему она неспешно научилась после стольких лет в мягких глинистых низинах.

Разговор переходит к тому, что произошло после того, как пала стена, а Техану и Ириан поймали под крылья ветер. Свадьба Лебаннена и Сессеракх была, само собой, радостью не только для тех, кто знал их, но и для всего Архипелага, но весть о смерти Альдера — куда более личное, хоть и разделенное, горе: нежеланная, но вовсе не неожиданная. Техану, по-прежнему неспособная плакать, всё же чувствует, как жжет у нее от горя в глазу, но вопреки этому решительно произносит:

— Там он будет счастливее. Здесь он выглядел так, будто уже пребывал в сухой стране.

— Он был еще одной раной мира, — мягко и печально говорит Гед. — Даже смотреть на него было больно. — Он глядит на Тенар, накрывает ее лежащую на столе ладонь своей и замолкает — до тех пор, пока Ириан не спрашивает — несмело — о том, как дела обстоят на Роке. 

— Там всё по-прежнему... неопределенно, — отвечает он, хмурясь. — В Школу приходят меньше, чем мы думали, раз уж двери были открыты; быть может, боятся Рока или не доверяют ему — с тех пор, как вернулся король и пала стена. Школа не выглядит такой же верной дорогой к знаниям, как когда-то. Само собой, она больше и не выглядит столь заманчивой дорогой к власти, что только к лучшему. 

Ириан отзывается на это короткой, непонятной для остальных улыбкой — очевидно, вспомнив что-то или кого-то.

— И всё же то, что их так мало на Роке и у них так мало веры — не только в обязанности мага, но и в магическую силу саму по себе, — тревожит меня, — продолжает Гед. — Мы так много потеряли.

— Да, — говорит Ириан, не отрывая взгляда от потолка; а затем, с грубоватой учтивостью: — Ты думаешь, ты должен сделать с этим что-нибудь?

— Мы думали, что, возможно, это сможешь ты, — вставляет Тенар, и худощавое, смуглое лицо Геда собирается задумчивыми морщинами. — Ты или Техану. Тебе ведь всегда хотелось отправиться на Рок.

Прямой взгляд Ириан и легчайший намек на гнев в уголках ее рта заставляют Тенар сильнее выпрямить спину, замечает Техану. Быть может, ее мать думает, что перешла грань, но, пусть ей и грозит гнев дракона, Тенар часто повторяла, что ничего не изменится, если никто не приложит своей руки к ярму, и в этом она тверда. 

В конце концов, это сама Техану прерывает молчание; она произносит — сухо, что, кажется, нравится ее матери: 

— Думаю, Ириан уже добралась до Рока, мама. И, в любом случае, не знаю, можем ли мы туда попасть — для того, чтобы о чем-то спорить. Уже не сможем.

— Ветер к Року будет попутным. Вам позволят войти в город.

— И не дальше, — заявляет Ириан. В ее голосе всё еще звучит горечь воспоминаний. — Они не позволят нам войти в их мысли.

— Справедливости ради, женщинам прежде никогда не было места в их мыслях, — с кривой усмешкой произносит Тенар. — Им трудно понимать язык женщин и магию женщин. 

— Как и драконов, — говорит Техану. — А мы — и женщины, и драконы; среди прочего. С переводом возникнут... сложности.

— Но он, возможно, необходим, — глубокомысленно замечает Гед.

— Возможно, — отзывается Техану; в ее тоне больше сомнений.

Напряжение, оставленное разговором, рассеивается в суматохе приготовлений для отхода ко сну. Час более поздний, чем тот, когда обычно ложатся в этом доме, но не настолько уж поздний; всё же это ферма, и всегда есть необходимость присмотреть за животными, и рассвет приходит всегда. Тенар и Гед ложатся в постель в дальней части большой комнаты, а две путешественницы делят альков. Звезды снаружи сияют резко и ярко, но темнота внутри дома полна тепла и сладко пахнет белыми цветами и возвращением домой.

***  
Утром солнце омывает скалы сияющим зимним золотом, и ветер гуляет по пастбищам так же воровато, как сами козы. Ириан потягивается на овечьих шкурах в алькове и моргает, глядя поверх постели: Техану уже нет ни следа. Когда Ириан поднимается, то обнаруживает, что дом пуст, и дверь открыта, впуская воздух, несущий запах травы от вершины к низинам. 

Тенар, бросая вызов утренней прохладе, сидит на скамье, что тянется вдоль стены дома. Ее руки праздно лежат на веретене, которое она держит на коленях. Ее глаза закрыты, но она улыбается солнцу.

— Где Гед? — спрашивает Ириан.

— Твой отец наверху, у Темного пруда, — рассеянно отвечает Тенар. — Что-то насчет грязи, чтобы сделать припарку этой проклятой козе. Ох, — говорит вдруг она, поднимая распахнувшиеся глаза. — Прости, Ириан. Я думала, что это Техану.

— Нет, не она, — говорит Ириан голосом почти настолько же скрипучим, как у ее сестры, и отворачивается, уходя.

Пруд находится достаточно далеко вверх по склону, так что она задумывается: не сменить ли облик и не полететь ли туда. Она, впрочем, решает, что это значило бы лениться, а день вполне сухой, даже если небо сделалось цвета старого железа, а легкий ветерок покалывает ей кожу сквозь одежду. Когда она находит Геда, тот лежит на животе около мелкого, заросшего тростником пруда, отчаянно блестящего под солнцем, и зачерпывает со дна пригоршни темного сыпучего ила; грязь из его ладоней с хлюпающим звуком падает в плетеную корзину. Двое мальчишек — чумазые, растрепанные и достаточно похожие с виду, чтобы быть братьями, — радостно повторяют за ним. Можно подумать, будто они лепят куличики из грязи — два пастушонка и Верховный маг Рока. Он улыбается ей, когда она подходит ближе; худощавое лицо идет морщинами в приветствии, хотя по мере ее приближения должно было уже стать очевидно, что она не Тенар и не Техану. 

— Орм Ириан, — говорит он, медленно поднимаясь, и вытирает руки. — Спасибо, мальчики, — со всей серьезностью обращается он к ним, наклонив голову. Они хихикают и уносятся прочь — стесняясь его теперь, когда он не товарищ по копанию в грязи, а снова взрослый мужчина. — Не пройдешься со мной? — спрашивает он у Ириан, но она глядит поверх его плеча, на пруд.

— Мне дали имя вот в таком вот пруду, — ни с того, ни с сего говорит она. — В полночь, и втайне. 

— Что достойно всяческого стыда, — говорит Гед. — Но стыдиться здесь не тебе. Пусть даже истинное имя всякого человека — тайна, но именование — то, что следует наблюдать воочию и праздновать.

— Не для меня, — говорит Ириан. — Это всегда было нечто, к чему я приходила окольным путем.

— Я шел прямо вперед, — ностальгически произносит Гед. — Вброд по реке, во всей своей юности и высокомерии. — Он указывает в сторону тонкой сверкающей линии, змеящейся по равнине внизу. — Вот он, как видишь, Ар: не такой холодный, как смерть, — говорит он раздумчиво, — но близко к тому. И когда я вышел на другой берег, я был по-прежнему Ястребом, но также и чем-то еще. Точно так же, как ты всегда была Стрекозой — но и чем-то кроме. Магия пришла ко мне, и к тебе — зов иных ветров, и кто скажет, могло ли это кончиться как-то иначе.

— Была ли я всегда чем-то еще? — спрашивает Ириан с настойчивостью, которой от себя не ожидала. — Могло ли всё окончиться по-другому? Меняется ли что-то когда-либо?

Гед моргает.

— Кое-что, — произносит он медленно, — не меняется никогда, полагаю: море, солнце, ветер, который колышет траву у наших ног. И всё же море сдвинулось с места, и Солэа исчез; сухая страна вновь зеленеет, а двери на Роке открыты. И это, как говорили мне, твоя заслуга. Да, Ириан: я думаю, что меняется многое, но нам следует присматривать за этими переменами. Мало пользы, если посадишь цветок, но не сможешь ухаживать за ним, чтобы он расцвел. 

— И я должна быть как семечком, так и садовником?

— Орм Ириан, я — старик, у которого нет ничего, кроме тяжкого труда на ферме да нескольких вздорных коз. Не мне говорить тебе, что ты должна делать: Повелителем Драконов зовут того, с кем драконы говорят, а не того, кто может отдавать приказы драконам, м? Тот еще был бы номер, если какой-нибудь дурак попробовал бы посадить дракона на цепь.

— А если я здесь, чтобы спросить твоего совета, Верховный маг?

— Возможно, ты упустила ту часть, где говорилось обо мне-старике, ферме, труде и козах, — сухо отвечает Гед. — Но я с радостью дам тебе совет по праву друга, если ты того пожелаешь. 

Ириан кивает. 

— Ты очень сильна, и ты — необузданна, и свободна, и прекрасна, — говорит Гед. — И это пугает людей — в женщинах так же, как и в драконах, и даже сильнее, пожалуй. И ты не можешь лгать. Все на Роке знают это о драконах. О да, ты быстра на язык, но речь дракона — это и есть дракон. А если не говорить об этой истине, равно как и о силе, я боюсь, что перемены в мире проскользнут мимо нас.

— Почему я должна это делать?

— Потому что ты изменила мир, Ириан, — будучи отважной и правдивой. Ты можешь быть отважной и правдивой для тех, кто не способен на это сам, и, возможно, в том и заключается цена, которую придется заплатить: ты не можешь быть иной.

— Что же, допустим, что я — вопреки моим суждениям и склонностям — отправлюсь на Рок, и там, вопреки их суждениям и склонностям, меня впустят в эту их Школу, — произнесла она, не скрывая недоверия. — И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала твоим Мастерам и твоим мудрецам?

— Скажи им правду: начало и конец. Скажи им, как начался мир и как он продолжится. Ты открываешь двери, открывала их всегда. Открой же и эту; ты и Техану.

Она идет с ним в деревню, чтобы проверить, зайдет ли туда знахарь, лечащий животных, до начала снегопадов; Гед считает, что припарки не вытянут инфекцию, и хочет удостовериться, что из-за этого они не лишатся козы. Жители деревни называют его Ястребом и относятся с подозрением и недоверием.

Она упоминает об этом по дороге домой, и он смеется.

— Ну, видишь ли, я здесь вырос, — говорит он слегка смущенно, — и я ушел, а потом вернулся. И два из этих событий — небывалые здесь вещи. От пастуха до Верховного мага, а потом обратно в пастухи — и я ничуть не огорчен этим.

— Но ты ведь был Верховным магом, — Ириан будто пытается проверить — сама не зная, что именно. — У тебя по-прежнему есть эта сила.

Он пристально смотрит на нее.

— У меня не осталось силы, — говорит он ей. — И я не хочу ее вернуть, если это тревожит тебя.

— У тебя достаточно силы, — произносит Ириан, и молчит всю дорогу обратно. Гед то ли не замечает этого, то ли не обижается, и мирно шагает рядом с ней.

— Вы останетесь? — спрашивает Тенар за ужином тем же вечером. Она говорит вежливо, но в ее глазах, устремленных в основном на Техану, видна надежда. — Не обязательно на Гонте, но хотя бы на Архипелаге?

Техану смотрит сперва на Геда, а затем на Ириан, прежде чем негромко ответить:

— Я не могу. Но я обещаю, что не останусь вдалеке. Меня не выйдет так просто разделить с этим миром.

— А ты, Ириан? — продолжает Тенар. — Мы не хотим терять и тебя тоже.

Ириан ищет за вопросом Тенар ту же вежливость, но в прямом взгляде больших серых глаз находит лишь честность и искреннюю привязанность.

— Я вернусь, — грубовато отвечает она. — В конце концов, вы же захотите узнать, что происходит на Роке.

***  
Они прощаются с Гедом и Тенар, а заодно и с любопытной курицей, вмешивающейся в прощание. Тенар смеется сквозь слезы, и называет курицу старой глупой пустомелей, пока та сопровождает каждое их слово громким кудахтаньем.

— Я скоро вернусь, — негромко говорит Техану, и ее мать отвечает:

— Я знаю, любовь моя, — и отважно улыбается.

Они стоят рядом, держа друг друга за руки, и глаз Техану снова жжет от призрака слез. Она коротко смеется.

— Во мне заперто так много воды, что когда-нибудь мой огонь погаснет, — говорит она и с сожалением отпускает руки матери.

— Этого никогда не случится, — с напором говорит ее мать. — Ты горишь слишком ярко, и никогда не угаснешь.

— Доброй дороги, — желает им Гед. — И быстрого возвращения.

Он крепко обнимает Техану, а за ней Ириан, а потом они поворачиваются к скалам, нависшим над бормочущим морем, и бросаются вперед и ввысь — два летящих языка пламени, алое и золотое.

Попутные ветра несут их над Оранеей и Эбеей, но они огибают Хавнор, помня о нападениях драконов на западе этого острова. Четыре года — не настолько долгий срок, чтобы люди забыли о том, что случилось, когда они в последний раз видели дракона в небесах. Окольные пути приводят их к Таону.

— Хороший человек, — говорит Ириан, и Техану знает, что она думает про Альдера. Она соглашается без слов, и знает, что он и Лили теперь вместе, радуются в этом бесконечном свете.

Несмотря на всю их осторожность, в Южном Порту Хавнора звучат тревожные трубы, стоит им довериться переменчивому ветру у этих берегов, и на Хоске взвиваются предупреждающие сигналы, когда рыбаки в море замечают их, летящих низко над волнами. На Оррими обнаруживается собственный маг, который взбаламучивает небо над городом в бессмысленной попытке защиты, так что они слегка сбиваются с курса. Этот маг, так сосредоточенный внизу на земле на том, чтобы завязать в узел облака, был бы, вероятно, разочарован, узнай он, что его буря ничуть не потревожила ни одну из них; внезапный восходящий поток, оборвавшийся столь же неожиданно, только заставил Ириан весело фыркнуть и резко расправить крылья.

Но удивительно другое: путь на сам Рок безмятежен настолько, насколько можно было лишь надеяться; магические ветра не окружают остров, и никаких тревожных сигналов не звучит, когда они приближаются к Твилу. Люди здесь, привычные к необыкновенному благодаря многолетнему соседству с колдовством и учениками Рока, не моргают и глазом, когда двое драконов приземляются около городских стен и превращаются в молодых женщин. Никто не пытается преградить дорогу Техану и Ириан, пока они взбираются по извилистым улочкам города и идут к дверям Школы; они не стучат в дверь из рога и драконьего зуба, но кладут на нее ладони, и она отзывается гулким звуком — подобное узнаёт подобное, — и мгновение спустя Привратник открывает им, и его сморщенное от старости лицо пересекает улыбка.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — просто говорит он, и ведет их к Двери Сада.

Они не успевают пройти и половину пути, когда слышат торопливые шаги и резкий вдох. Мастер Путеводитель стоит в конце коридора, и смотрит только лишь на Ириан — и она на него. Техану и Привратник едва заметно обмениваются улыбками, пока драконица и варвар переглядываются без единого слова.

— Мастер Путеводитель, — произносит Привратник с легкой тенью веселья. — Вы помните Техану и Орм Ириан.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Мастер Путеводитель, — конечно. Куда вы идете?

— Туда, где всё пребывает тем, что оно есть, — говорит Техану. — К Холму Рока. Мы пришли, чтобы отметить с тобой праздник Возвращения Солнца, Мастер Путеводитель.

Ириан улыбается ему — так, словно опять восходит заря новых земель. Может быть, думает Техану, это — еще одна любовь, что выдержит всё, подобно чувствам Тенар и Геда, Альдера и Лили: любовь, что дает и не ранит, кроме как своим отсутствием. Азвер шагает рядом с Ириан, и они вместе идут к Двери Сада и к холму, не касаясь друг друга.

За ними нет никакого смятения, никаких криков или суматохи, но, когда они начинают подниматься по склону, их сопровождает толпа учеников и Мастеров, и всё новые и новые выходят из школы, собираясь на траве в зимнем солнечном свете. Техану осторожно оглядывает их: ученики школы по-прежнему в основном мальчики, но среди них есть и несколько девочек — настороженных и дерзких, но они всё же здесь, куда — как им говорили — им нельзя было войти. Мальчики расхаживают вокруг и нарочито громко разговаривают, но она видит в их взглядах, направленных на нее и Ириан, любопытство, подозрения, размышления — и, что важнее всего, надежду. Ириан начинает рассказывать им «Деяния Юного Короля». Она не повышает голос, но толпа затихает из уважения к ритуалам Возвращения Солнца и едва скрытой силе Ириан. Когда она заканчивает, все выдыхают почти в унисон — и солнце ударяет золотыми лучами в холодную траву на холме. 

Техану стоит, не дрогнув, когда всеобщее внимание обращается на нее. Она делает вдох и говорит, и голос ее звенит, точно треснувший колокол:

— Долго для нас существовало лишь одно: восхитительное безумие полёта, что не оборвется падением...


End file.
